The present invention relates to an ink jet system printer which includes a printer head having a multi-orifice nozzle. The present invention relates, more particularly, to a mounting assembly of a printer head in a color ink jet system printer of the ink-on-demand type.
Generally, an ink jet system printer of the ink-on-demand type includes a printer head mounted on a carriage. The printing operation is conducted while the carriage travels in the lateral direction. In the color ink jet system printer, at least four orifices are aligned in the lateral direction, each orifice emitting different color ink. In such a color ink jet system printer, if the orifices are not accurately aligned in the lateral direction, an accurate printing can not be conducted because different color ink is not precisely superimposed on each other at a selected printing position. In the conventional ink jet system printer, the printer head is tightly fixed to the carriage and, therefore, the adjustment is very difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a color ink jet system printer which ensures an accurate, clean printing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the mounting inclination of the printer head on a carriage in an ink jet system printer.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, one edge of the printer head is rotatably supported by a carriage. A cam mechanism is secured to the other edge of the printer head. By rotating the cam mechanism, the printer head rotates about one edge so that the inclination of the printer head is adjusted.